ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Page RP: The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian - A Friendly Sparring Match
About The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian This RP article is a friendly sparring match between FriezaReturns's The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian4511's Leogian. There is no date or present location. However we add whatever we feel and work with that as we go on. Episode 1: The Arrival (FriezaReturns) Using Instant Transmission, The 14th Saiyan teleports to a barren world. "So now who am I going up against?" He thinks to himself quietly. (Leogian4511) Leogian is meditating on the lookout. (FriezaReturns) "Hmm not here." He teleports away again to Earth, and notices Leogian on the Lookout. "So are you this Leogian?" he asks. (Leogian4511) Leogian stands up and faces him. "Yes I am." "And who might you be?" (FriezaReturns) "I'm the 14th Saiyan," he said. "I'm the one who sparred with Kuro and fought Lamp. So where shall we begin?" (Leogian4511) "I know of a empty planet a few star systems over. I assume you can teleport?" (FriezaReturns) "You're call" he replies waiting to be taken to this planet by Leogian. (Leogian4511) "Alright" Leogian puts his hand on his shoulder and they teleport to an empty planet with only plants. (FriezaReturns) He steps away a few feet and says "prepare yourself!" as he fires a energy blast at him. (Leogian4511) "Whoa!" He unsheathes a glowing katana and deflects the blast. (FriezaReturns) He teleports to Leogian's right using Instant Transmission and kicks him hard in the face then teleports again to his left and hits the ground going into a defensive position. (Leogian4511) Leogian spins while on the ground and leg sweeps him. He turns and blasts him as he falls. (FriezaReturns) He falls but quickly recovers and firing 3 energy balls at him then he teleports back to regain his fighting stance. "COME ON" he yells. (Leogian4511) Leogian catches two of the energy balls. He uses one to block the third and throws the other at The 14th saiyan. (FriezaReturns) He teleports away again then yells "Whirlwind Barrage!!" spin kicking Leogian 467 times in the face, stomach and chest. He then flies back and lands on his feet. "Ha!" (Leogian4511) A black cloak appears around him and he appears on the other side of the 14th saiyan who the feels several hundered slashes. (FriezaReturns) The attacks connect but only 50 of them due so, as that was a Afterimage, The 14th Saiyan is to his right a few yards away. "HA" he fires a beam that goes through Leogian, the moment he tries to make a move is the same moment in-which The 14th Sayain is on the opposite side. "I call that my Dimensional Time Wave. I used it on Lamp first but nice job on cutting me on my back" he finishes feeling the slashes of blood. "You have a few brushes on your face though." (Leogian4511) "I've been through worse." Leogian then shouts "TIID KLO UL" Time the slows as leogian fires a kamehameha and then slashes him and flies back as the kamehameha flies toward him. (FriezaReturns) He afterimages, then and opens up his Dimensional Time Wave again and his Kamehameha goes through it then closes. Realizing Leogian is distracted he opens the DTW again this time behind Leogian and it explodes with some force. "Gotcha" saying as he folds his arms. "By the way I can also enclose energy attacks from inside and release them back whenever I feel." (Leogian4511) The energy from the explosion is absorbed through Leo's wings. Leo punches him in the stomach the fires a point blank blast. He then rapid fires energy slashes from his sword. (FriezaReturns) The punch hits, but he afterimages catching Leogian off guard and uses his Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Blade to slice off one of his wings. Then he yells: "BOTTOM FEEDER" as 11 different energy waves fly out of the ground and hit Leogian all round, the explosions connect but he notices that a few were being absorbed. "Dammit, he is a energy collecter.. oh well I was hoping not to use this... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! AAAAAAH HA!" He transforms into a Super Saiyan. (Leogian4511) The smoke clears and leogians gi has turned into a suit of armor and his wings are bigger. "Let's go." (FriezaReturns) "Alright then. HAAAAAA FULL POWER SUPER SAIYAN AHHAAAAAA!" The planet begins to shake and he starts to glow on and off the the glow stops. But where did The 14th Saiyan go? He was right above Leogian and performs his Whirlwind Barrage then he moves to his right and fires 10 different Full Power Energy Balls. (Leogian4511) Leogian's wings and hair glow brightly white as he turns into his demi-god form. His fist glows and he punches through the energy balls which are absorbed into the punch. He hits the 14th saiyan in the stomach who feels his energy being drained. "This is over." (FriezaReturns) He catches Leogian's punch saying "No, you haven't even done anything serioulsy damage to me. I have 13 different Super Saiyan energies inside me, you take away one and I will use another" he finishes, then he twist's Leogian's fist the opposite way and kicks him 467 times in the stomach sending him flying across 1/4 of the planet straight into a mountain. "Besides I need this training if I am going to unlock the rest of their power! They are depending on me to succed where they cannot! AND I WON'T FAIL!!1 HAHAHAHA" he puts his hands together "POLY ENERGY BLAST--VOLLEY!!!" large energy wave go flying across toward the spot where Leogian crashed into. "Bye bye" he closes his fist as the energy waves explodes in the surrounding area leaving massive holes across the land. The smoke didn't even look like it would clear. (Leogian4511) "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Leogian flies up and his gi has returned. It is black with a gold undershirt. His pupils look like stars. The temperature within 100 feet of him 40,000 degrees celcius. His previous injuries heal. "Well,I can understand but I don't go down easy. He is 10,000x stronger than he was. He begins charging. "Solar KAMEHAMEHA" A golden beam fires and is as hot as a supernova. (100 million degrees celcius) (FriezaReturns) "Too bad I've already seen this move." He charges a energy ball in his hand and then fires it where Leogian's Solar Kamehameha is charging. The 14th Saiyan disappears knowing that Leogian has plans to destroy the planet along with himself. "Fool.." he hit Leogian so hard across the face that it was practically unoticable(probably at the speed of light). Leogian is send flying through the planet and out the other end. As for this Solar Kamehameha? Cancelled. "Ha last time I did that the whole planet was nothing but pieces... wait a minute.. aw sh*t.." he quickly opens up his Dimensional Time Wave beam and enter after notcing that the planet was going to blow in 3.7 seconds. The planet explodes breaking into millinillions of pieces. The 14th Saiyan leaves the DTW using the power of it to create a shield around him to prevent himself from dying due to no air in space. "That was close.." looking around he yells "Leogian?!?! You still alive? Kind of over did it there.." (Leogian4511) "Yeah. Luckily I can breathe in space. You're really something." He holds out his hand for a handshake. (FriezaReturns) "Naw man the pleasure is mine" he shakes his hand laughing. "Thanks for helping out, I think I am one step closer to ascending." He continues "I've been going from dimension to dimension to see what I can do to helping out. I know my power might be needed, I've allied myself with the Lookout Crew, as well as the Original Z Fighter, etc. It was nice fighting with you but I enough chit chat you must be busy, I shall go but I will be around if you want to spar again some time. See you around, Leogian. Let me know if the Lookout needs my help alright?" He opens up his Dimensional Time Wave traveling back to his house on New Vegeta. ---- End. ---- Category:Page RP Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns